Scared Tripless
" " is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on October 24, 2015. It was watched by 1.666 million people. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe tells Kenzie she got her some soup from Fooders. Kenzie makes Babe sit in her gyro-chair. Kenzie also sits in a gyro-chair. Kenzie tells her that people who sit for over 5 hours will not get cramps, unwanted rashes, and premature death if sitting in a gyro-chair. Hudson and Triple G then arrive. Hudson checks if the bathroom is clear. Triple G is confused so Kenzie tells him it's a gyro-chair. Hudson says the bathroom is clear. A lady then arrives asking for a pet shop. Triple G kicks her out. He said he kicked her out because Double G always scares him on Halloween since he was 1. Triple G shows a flashback of him getting scared by Double G when he was 1. At Fooders, Triple G says that Double G played the baby video on The Tonight Show. Triple G said when he was 9, Double G had a clown scare Triple G. A waitress tells everyone not to eat the chili because it makes people sick. Triple G is screaming. Double G had played a prank on Triple G. Double G said he paid the people $100 to scare Triple G. At school, Hudson is dressed as Steve Lincoln, Abe Lincoln's fake brother. Kenzie is pepporoni toothpaste. Babe is a basket of dirty laundry. Hudson gives Babe his dirty gym clothes. Double G arrives in the school dressed as himself. Double G says he wants Babe and Kenzie to help him with his prank on Triple G. Double G says if they don't he will scare them. They end up sarcastically agreeing. At Game Shakers, Babe says the math test was hard. Hudson says he does not know where Triple G is. Babe sees that Triple G had a text. Hudson is sitting in the couch on top of Triple G. Babe and Kenzie tell Triple G that they were gonna help him prank Triple G. He then tries to hide in a trash can far away from Double G. Later, the girls tell Triple G that they are not really gonna help Double G. Hudson tells them they made a good job editing Sky Whale for Halloween. Triple G runs away and Hudson carries him on the back. Triple G loses a shoe and Hudson tries to find it. Double G was going to bring a fake snake from Japan to scare Triple G. Triple G says that Double G is scared of aliens, male horses, his wife, his wife's lawyers and Wet Bathtub Girl. They plan on pranking Double G with Wet Bathtub Girl. Hudson steals a lady's shoe. Later, they get ready to prank Double G. Babe is dressed as Wet Bathtub Girl. They all hide except for Kenzie because she was going to watch Double G in the main entrance. Double G arrives and gets a real snake from Brazil. He tells Kenzie he got a real snake because the fake snake order was gonna arrive later. Babe scares Double G and the real snake attacks Double G. At the hospital, the doctors say that he is almost dead. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Triple G are crying that Double G is almost dead. Double G pranked them. He says he has been planning this prank since last year and he had been drinking Brazillian drinks for the past year to stay healthy. Double G is about to go to Jay Z's party but the doctors say he needs to get a needle on the butt from one of the infections. While Double G is getting a needle, Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Triple G are videotaping this and say "Happy Halloween"! Cast Main Cast *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Thomas Kuc as Hudson *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast Guest Cast Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This is a Halloween episode & the first Halloween episode of the series. *Even though this is a Halloween special, it doesn't have it's own opening, unlike the last two Halloween specials in Dan Schneider shows (Sam & Cat #DollSitting and Henry Danger Jasper Danger). *This is the first episode to not air with a new Henry Danger episode. *This is the first episode to include a scene at the hospital. *This is the first episode without Bunny and Ruthless however, Bunny is mentioned in this episode. * The game Sky Whale makes it's second appearance as the Halloween version. Gallery References Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2015 airing Category:2015